ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Busy Box
Busy Box is the thirty-eighth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are tracking down some alien technology that is over level 20 tech. They find it in an alley, and it turns out to be a curious alien box with the ability to turn into a mechanical version of whatever it sees. It irritates them by repeating whatever they say causing Kevin to attack it. It punches Kevin in return, destroying his ID Mask. Ben transforms into Humungousaur and it transforms into a mechanical version. Gwen manages to control it by meditating, causing it to imitate her. Then the Vreedle Brothers show up and demand the box, planning on selling it in an auction. Ben tries to stop them but the Box attacks Ben and the Vreedles escape with the Box. While the team hang out at Mr. Smoothy, the Vreedle Brothers return to return the Box because it has learned to like destroying things. The box smashes out of the Vreedle Brothers' spaceship in Humungousaur form and its hands transform into one of the Vreedle Brothers' weapons and blows up the brothers' spaceship while they attempt to leave. The box then transforms into a combination of Humungousaur, Swampfire and Spidermonkey. Ben, Gwen and Kevin try to keep the device from blowing up downtown Bellwood, Ben transforms into Lodestar and tries to stop it, but is too strong. Ben suggests they cut off its power supply if it has any. Kevin suggests that the glowing part on its chest might be it. Lodestar floors it and Kevin hammers its chest causing a crack. Lodestar uses all his power and rips it open while Gwen gets the glowing cube. In the end a blue energy-like alien comes down from space and says that the alien box they found is a toy that belongs to her baby daughter and that the box should never be used by those under "3 million years old". Moreover, she adds that they are unintelligent proving it by saying that they know only 3 dimensions. When Ben asks how many are there, she replies that there are only 26 that matter, suggesting there might be more. She then disappears with the box. Ben then imitates the Box's voice by speaking into a can leaving Gwen and Kevin mad. Noteworthy Events Minor Events *A pair of Vreedle Brother clones are killed. *It is revealed that the Omnitrix is level 20 tech. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Naljian (first appearance) Villains *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Naljian Destructor (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Lodestar (selected alien was Humungousaur) By Naljian Destructor *Humungousaur (x2) *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *A combination of Humungousaur, Swampfire and Spidermonkey Spells Used * Tur-bo Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *Ben asking "Are we doing this again?", when Gwen corrects the boys by saying the robot was a "she", is referring back to Unearthed where they debated Tiny's gender. *The title is based on the Busy Box toy for little children. Trivia *Heatblast's hologram can be seen in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Filler